


Íntimo vacío

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Eren Yeager
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Más de una vez Zeke le había ayudado a cortar su pierna. Le había atado torpemente el borde del pantalón. Sostenía su cuerpo y lo despedazaba: ¿cuánto más cercano se puede ser?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke, Eren Yeager/Zeke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Íntimo vacío

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias:** drabble canonverse. Escenas ZekexEren, por lo tanto, yaoi, incesto. Angst. ¿Qué piensan de esta pareja? ¡Espero sus reviews!

No se habían conocido en las condiciones más propicias, eso era cierto. Pero las extrañas prácticas que compartían no podían derivar en otra cosa que en aquella absurda intimidad.

Más de una vez Zeke le había ayudado a cortar su pierna. Le había atado torpemente el borde del pantalón. Sostenía su cuerpo y lo despedazaba: ¿cuánto más cercano se puede ser?

Eren estaba cansado. Ya no esperaba de la vida otra cosa que dolor y la punzada insistente de la injusticia. Tenía, aún, un objetivo claro. Pero en torno a él todo estaba confuso. No importaba, en verdad, si en el entretiempo de distraía.

Por eso, cuando notó el modo en que su hermano lo observaba, no se sintió especialmente perturbado. El instinto reacciona. Los fluidos circulan entre los músculos sin fijarse de dónde proviene el estimulo. ¿Por qué no? No había otra pérdida posible, su corazón vacío y duro no corría ningún riesgo.

Se dejó hacer. Acariciar el pelo primero, luego la piel. Los besos. Una presión intermitente sobre sus muslos. Se dejaba acunar, sangrando, como una bestia.

Para él, no existía tal cosa como el placer, ni siquiera como el deseo. Solo tenía consigo la muerte, la única forma real de libertad. En su abandono de sí mismo, supo que su carne despertaba la lujuria de más de uno.

Halló en aquello el gusto de poder, por fin, poner a prueba su insensibilidad. Demostrarse a sí mismo que no quedaba en él nada que pudiera llamarse alma.

He aquí la libertad. Una coraza vacía. Un silencio.


End file.
